totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Unknown man: (off-screen) "We're live in five, four, three, two..." Reporter: "Hi I'm Wendy, here to dish out the latest dirt on the most recent season of Total Drama! We saw 26 players come back for an All Stars season! The winner as you all know, was the aura whisper, Dawn! In this special newscast, we'll see every single cast member, complete with a look into their lives and never before seen scenes from the season that didn't make it onto air, so join us right after this!" -- Total Drama All Stars theme song plays -- Wendy: "We're back in Ontario, Canada, where I'll be looking into the lives of the contestants of Total Drama starting with the winner, Dawn!" Wendy knocked on the door. Dawn opened the door and saw Wendy. Dawn: "Oh, hello miss." Wendy: "Hello Dawn. I am the news reporter Wendy and we're here to see how you life is doing after All Stars." Dawn: "Oh... okay..." Wendy: "So tell me, how did you feel winning Total Drama All Stars?" Dawn: "It felt great, especially when the odds were against me!" Wendy: "With the recent incarceration of Chris, have you planned anything to celebrate considering he's been such a despicable man to all of you these past few years?" Dawn: "Actually, we've all planned on having a party later today, we'll be inviting everyone from the show, and we do mean everyone!" Wendy: "Have you thought of how you'll spend your prize money?" Dawn: "After paying the taxes on it, I decided to use the prize money to help out abandoned animals find homes and loving families!" Wendy: "We saw you make friendships with several of the contestants over the course of the season, do you still keep in touch with any of them since you've returned home?" Dawn: "Yes, almost all of them I've called at least once after being back home, except Mike, but Zoey's told me he's getting treatment for his disorder!" Wendy: "Speaking of Mike, why were you never targeted despite knowing about Mal?" Dawn: "I never told anybody for fear of being eliminated the same way I was the first time! I also wouldn't know how to defeat him at the time!" Wendy: "Interesting." Dawn: "But I've managed to make it through and made nice friends along the way. Without them, I don't think I would've made it this far, without their help." Wendy: "There you have it." (to the camera) "Once we reach the party we will ask everyone about their lives and what plans they have for the future. Plus share some information about themselves with a few surprises." (to Dawn) "So Dawn, when's the party at?" Dawn: "Four O' Clock this afternoon." Wendy: "I'll be sure to be there, in the meantime however, I'll be speaking this season's newest and most popular couple!" Dawn: "Justin and Anne Maria? They're not that popular! Although I'm not really sure who is the most popular couple!" Wendy: "No not them, I was referring to other newest couple, Scott and Courtney!" Dawn: "Oh right, that makes much more sense!" -- In another part of Ontario, Wendy is seen talking to Scott and Courtney. Wendy: "So tell me, what was it that drew you two together?" Courtney: "Scott was just the only person that would do anything for me! No one's ever been so kind to me before!" Scott: "Yeah, and I like Courtney because I thought... well she was nice but bossy, but still nice. Not to mention I got more attracted to her when she fought Fang and Scarlett." Courtney: "Oh, thanks Scott." Wendy: "And how it feel losing to Dawn, a camper from the second generation?" Courtney: (sighs) "Well... I wanted to rant that I was so close to winning, but I'm glad she won and she showed me winning isn't everything, it's playing the game that matters. Still at least Dawn isn't like Heather, so that's a plus!" Scott: "What about Owen and Duncan in the finals before?" Courtney: "I don't want to talk about it Scott, please." Scott: "Sorry..." Wendy: "You two argued quite a bit during the season, how's it been going since you've gotten back home?" Scott: "We've worked out our problems, I'm starting to eat properly and she's not being so aggressive!" Wendy: "We saw the two of you become friends with the person that the other could not stand, you couldn't stand Duncan and you couldn't stand Gwen, does that complicate things for you?" Courtney: "No, not really, we talked about it and figured we would both accept it for our relationship and our friendships!" Wendy: "Are you aware that Dawn and Scott made a deal with each other, and deal pretty much helped you two get together?" Courtney: "Yes we are, and we're grateful to her for doing this for us, aren't we?" Scott: (groans) "Sure, we are!"